Why did you?
by Kireshai
Summary: Harry visits Snape at Spinner’s End on the 31st of July, 1997. And he’s VERY angry. HBP spoilers, also onesided snapexharry.oneshot.


A/N: Hey, I wrote this as a little snarry piece for Detention. Because there aren't enough post-HBP snarrys around.. It's one-sided love (From Sevvypoos side! Yay!) Yeah, no sexual references in this version at least, but you might find some implications...

Disclaimer: Not mine, sadly..

Warnings: Strong language... uhh, homosexuality. HBP spoiler?

Story review: Harry visits Snape at Spinner's End on the 31st of July, 1997. And he's VERY angry.

**Why did you?- By Kireshai-chan.**

Severus Snape's P.O.V.

BANG!

I looked up from the potions book I was reading to stare at the now empty door frame. The burnt shards of wood that used to be my front door were strewn across the floor.

"Good evening, Potter," I said, standing and picking my way across the floor to the seventeen year old boy leaning on my doorway, pointing his wand lazily at me. "How may I be of service to you on this fine summer night? Though, I must say, your visit is not entirely unexpected.

"You killed him!" Potter growled, trying to step my the threshold, but finding an invisible barrier halting his progress. He muttered something incomprehensible, waving his wand. I could feel his magic break the barrier.

I walked over to a cabinet full of bottles and poured myself a scotch.(A/N: It's ALWAYS scotch! Someday, I'll make him drink tequila!) Alcoholic beverage, Potter?" I spoke crisply, hiding the immense excitement and pleasure I had with his presence.(A/N: This is the watered down version...)

"No, Snape," he spat the words at me, "I want explanations now." Pointing his wand at my drink, he yelled, "_Explosora!" _My drink shattered, spraying the ethanol on my hand and the floor.

"Impressive... Potter." I kept my gaze away, not wanting him to see the joy in my eyes. "But may I ask what you will _give_ for this... information?"

"I'll give you your life," he whispered in my ear, placing his wand on my temple.(A/N OMG! this harry is sooo sexy!) I jumped at the sound. He had moved so quietly. "I had hardly thought it was worth anything, _Severus_, so maybe you'd rather get rid of it?"

"I think you'll find I put a rather high value on my life, Potter." My breathing was getting ragged, I could feel the heat of his body behind me. I turned to face him, our faces centimetres apart. "But it is _still_ not a high enough price."

"And what is?" He spoke sharply and aggressively. All the while staring directly at me.

"Your virginity." (A/N I'm sooo sorry! It is sooo corny!)

It was worth it. He stepped back, dropping his wand in the process, while his mouth formed that familiar 'O'.

"Wha-? You- You can't seriously... Mean that?" He squeaked the last two words.

I stepped forward, my arm snaking around his waist. "I'm deadly serious, Mr. Potter."

"Hell NO!" He pushed me away, managing to push himself to the ground. "NEVER, YOU PERVERT!"

I stared at him, shocked. I would never have expected that Harry would be so... prejudiced. I'd never thought he'd speak like that. "Harry, I'm-"

"Tell me, Snape, before I kill you! But you will understand you shall never have such payment from me!" He had grabbed his wand and was pointing it at me again.

"If you wish, Potter. It barely seems as if I have a choice." I walked to a lounge and sat tentatively. "Please feel free to begin the... interrogation."

"Why did you?" Harry spoke testily, remaining standing. "Snape."

"Why did I, what?" I gazed at him coolly. He glared right back. I hardly trusted the look in my eyes.

"Why, did you _kill_ him?" I could tell he was very short of patience, so I decided to keep my answer short.

"Because, he asked me to."

"LIAR!" Harry roared, "HE WOULD NEVER HAVE WANTED TO DIE SO EASILY, YOU BASTARD! WHY?"

He was beautiful when he was angry. His clothes, as always, too big for him, gave him a feeling of delicacy. But it was his face, not his body, I was looking at. His black hair at all angles with it's beautiful elegance, just like his father's. And his eyes, like his mother's, were like fire with floo powder. In that moment, I forgot almost everything I hated about him.

After some time, I spoke. "Manners Potter, manners!"

"I'M SORRY! HE WOULD NEVER HAVE DIED SO EASILY, YOU BASTARD! WHY, _SIR_?"

I coughed lightly.

"FUCK YOU!" He was shaking in anger and hate. "TELL ME THE TRUTH!"

"I will not tell you." I spoke as I stood and walked over to a cabinet. I could tell that there was a wand following my progress. And I took out a wooden bowl with silvery liquid in it. "But I can show you." (A/N now, what does this remind me of?)

Harry Potter's P.O.V.

When he said that I felt a little bit uneasy. I mean, the last time I went in that pensieve, I nearly got sentenced to a fate worse than death. So, I hid any fear. I wasn't going to let this bastard get the better of me!

I obligingly stepped forward and placed my fingers in the silvery thoughts. There was a tipping motion and I found my self standing in Dumbledore's office, on a warm, early summer afternoon. Dumbledore was sitting at the desk, with Snape sitting opposite.

"Thank-you for coming, Severus." Dumbledore was speaking in a very wheezy voice. "I know you have many duties to attend to." (A/N Like... killing Dumbledore?)

"It is little trouble, Headmaster." Snape spoke quietly and emotionlessly.

"Severus, I have asked you here for a special reason. Tomorrow night I will need to leave the school for some time. You must protect the students from harm until I am once again, alive and well, inside this office." Dumbledore spoke gravely.

"You have my solemn word, headmaster."

"But especially, prevent the Malfoy boy at all costs from accomplishing his duty. Once he walks down the dark path, forever will it dominate his destiny.." (A/N sorry, star wars addict...)

"Yes, headmaster, I will."

Dumbledore stood, moving around the desk to clasp a hand on Snape's shoulder. Snape rose. "Headmaster..."

"Take care Severus, do not fault or fade!"

"Snape flung his arms around Dumbledore, tears leaking out of his eyes. "Goodbye... Albus."

A hand closed on my eyes. "I think you've seen enough of this, Potter." I could hear the emotion in his voice. A second later, I felt a jerk and I was back at Spinner's End.

Severus Snape's P.O.V.

I saw his face, when we left the memory. It was so sad. He seemed to be dawning on the tragedy of those three days. "Do you... understand, Potter?" My voice was surprisingly gentle, after revealing such a private memory.

"Yes... I do understand." He lowered his wand. "I never thought I was _that_ wrong. Ahh... So... Are you still spying?"

"No. In fact, I've not seen the Dark Lord for some time." I sat down on the lounge, gesturing for Harry to sit across. "I believe I'm in ill favour... Please, sit, Harry."

He fidgeted and looked at me sharply.

"What?"

"You called me Harry." He spoke while sitting down.

I shrugged, "did I?"

"You... loved him, didn't you?" He spoke so kindly, I just felt safe in answering.

"Yes."

"I loved him too, but not, I think, at all like you.."

"I- understand, Harry, what you mean." I looked at him, tears coming from my eyes. He moved to my lounge, apprehensively placing his arm around my shoulders.

"It's okay, Severus. I understand, you had no choice."

He was being too kind. I looked at him.

And I brought my mouth down on his. It was open, so I forced my tongue in.

"Mmph mmmph mmpph!" I was pushed back by firm hands. "NO!

Believe me, I have no interest. I'm not that way inclined." He rose, grasping his wand. "Goodbye, Thank-you for the memory."

And with that, my only joy in life walked out the door.

* * *

Hey, if you liked, review please!

its just a one-off, but with enough reviews i might write some more! so, review!


End file.
